Wild Canine Meets Timid Feline
by ScarletHinata39
Summary: Ten-year-old Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga talk for the first time under the craziest of circumstances. Highlights moments that should have happened between Kiba and Hinata throughout the Naruto series. They grow together first as friends, then team mates, and into young adults. Where will their friendship go from there? Long-term story! Rated T for now; may turn Rated M later.
1. Coincidence

**Wild Canine Meets Timid Feline**

**By Scarlet_Hinata39**

**Author's Note: I began a KibaHina fanfic long ago, yet it only lasted a few chapters because I never expanded. I did not post it on Fanfiction, but here is my chance for redemption! I plan for this story to stem about 30 to 50 chapters depending on the content I include. These chapters will highlight the possible KibaHina moments that could have (should have XD) happened in the series and how it will lead up to a wonderful future for them. We begin with events occurring when Kiba and Hinata are ten-years-old just two years before they graduate from the Academy as genin.**

**Chapter 1: Coincidence**

The Earth cried as I walked through the forest on my way home from the Academy; my red umbrella protected me from the Earth's tears. The peaceful environment calmed my nerves. Training between the Academy and under father's instruction has stressed me horribly. As I try proving my worth every day, it seems I keep taking a step backward rather than two steps forward. If only I weren't so shy. If only I were as strong as my clan members.

Of course I know why I use the excuse of taking the long way home. Any opportunity to see Naruto-kun is a temporary escape from my sadness. His radiant smile motivates me to become stronger, to build my confidence, to find myself.

I heard a determined roar approach my path. The rain poured so hard that it blurred my original vision. I activated my Byakugan to find that it was Naruto-kun! I gasped and proceeded to the right of my path to let him by.

"I'm gonna beat Kiba's record even if it kills me!" Naruto screamed as he approached that sacred tree. It seemed to be the defining symbol of Naruto's motivation toward increased strength. Naruto has been pursuing this record breaker for months. Him, Kiba, Shikamauru, Chouji, and some other boys always race to this tree to see who will get all the candy they put up in order to participate in the race. In between races, Naruto has been practicing hard ever since. Kiba, coming from the Inuzuka clan who prides on speed and agility, always beats all the boys and holds the best record.

His kunai penetrated the tree, and he clicked off his stop watch. "Damn it! Still five seconds under!" he screeched in agitation. With that, he ran back to his starting point to try again.

_Naruto-kun_, I thought, _you are always trying to prove you are the best. To me, you will always be the best._ I continued walking home, not many thoughts lingering in my mind. At only ten-years-old, I hold many burdens on my shoulders. These walks alone and just being at recess at the Academy help me escape these burdens if only for a little.

I was close to reaching the end of the forest's path. A large boom overcame the environment. I gasped and fell to the ground in surprise. "Oh, gosh! Thunder!" I cried. I lowered my umbrella and tied it to my back, running as fast as I could. "I had better get home before…"

I couldn't finish my sentence because the first lighting strike I saw hit a tree right in front of my path. I bellowed in terror as it gradually began falling from its roots; it was falling forward right toward me as I turned away and ran in the opposite direction. "Someone help! Ahhhhh! Anybody!"

Though I rushed from the threat far enough to escape the bulk of the bark, the top part of the tree was on its way to crush me. Releasing my eyes open to see my path, I realized a shadow galloping around the other trees. I stopped my pace dumbfounded at who else could be here. Before I knew it, I was scooped up by the shadow. "Let me go! Let ME GO! I don't wanna die!" I cried flailing my arms around as my eyes crammed shut in terror again.

"Shhhh calm down!" the shadow hissed. This hushed me up and made me shoot my eyes open in surprise. Who was out here coincidentally at the same time as I was about to meet my destined fate of death by that formidable tree? Barely anybody travels the forest during a rainy day like this (no one except me and Naruto-kun to my knowledge).

The shadow and I settled on to a tree branch. It was large enough for me to comfortably lie down and recuperate from the near-death experience I just suffered. I peered up into his dark chocolate eyes in silence. No one has gone this far to save me from death except for the time I was almost kidnapped by enemy villagers for them to extract my Byakugan as a toddler and Father came to my aid. Why did he save me when he could have just kept about his own business?

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Read on! XD**


	2. Potential

**Chapter 2: Potential**

"Are you ok?" he asked me as we settled on to the tree branch. I slowly raised myself and sat straight up beside him.

"Well…I…well…I think so…I had no idea it would start thundering like this", I stuttered as I brushed my unruly hair behind my ear and peered downward in embarrassment.

"I'm glad I heard you when I did. I was just about to finish my last bit of ninjustsu practice before I heard your cry for help".

"Th-thank you for saving me…" I said as I forced myself to look up at him. He gave me a toothy grin. "It's no problem! It's in my blood to keep an ear and especially a nose out for trouble!"

I felt myself blushing as I played with my fingers shyly, peering more into his dark eyes in awe. This mysterious shadow just stepped into my life when he could have just left me to die if he so desired. For my father always calling me worthless since I have not lived up to the clan's expectations, if I did not escape this incident alive I was more than ready to die.

The red fangs painted on his cheeks and his bushy brown hair matched his wild personality I detected only within moments of meeting him. He seemed as determined as Naruto-kun. But I never knew someone as motivated and boisterous as Naruto-kun…until now…

"You're Hinata Hyuuga right?" he asked me. I looked up in shock. Being the most quiet girl in the class, hardly anyone even noticed my existence. Only of course during exams would Iruka sensei notice me so that I could perform the examination's material.

"Well…y-yes. How did you know?" I stupidly responded. My darn introverted nature has made me lack proper social skills.

"Heh, you may be the shyest girl in the class but it is hard not to notice you! You're so gentle and generous compared to those other girls in the class. All they do is scream and fight over Sasuke like some damn doll!" he exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. It…it's just how I am". There was a moment of silence as I tried searching for more to say. And then it hit me! I did know the name of my shadow savior, after all. It was Naruto's "foe"…who he is so motivated to beat.

"You're Kiba Inuzuka…aren't you?"

"Yup, you're right!" he chortled as he poked my forehead. "And don't you forget that, Hinata-san! Hey, let's train together some time ok?"

I nodded in agreement and smiled brightly. Suppressing my urge to giggle from such attention, I expectantly ended up beginning to shiver from the coldness of the dreary day. The first time in my life I felt like I was having a fun conversation. Though I have never been that great at socializing, I observed myself wiggling out of a confined cocoon like a newly blossomed social butterfly.

"Here," Kiba said. He gave me his black jacket and draped it over my shoulders to keep me warm. "I wouldn't wanna see my new friend get sick on me!"

"New…friend…?" I asked dumbfounded. Usually I have associated myself with others just as an acquaintance. Sheltering my true troubled feelings inside my subconscious rather than sharing with a close friend seemed safer to me.

"Of course, Hina! You have so much more potential than you believe yourself to have. Let me help you find your potential," he reassured, peering into my eyes. Kiba stood up on the tree branch and held out his hand to me. Another toothy grin appeared on his mouth which made me blush again. Closing his eyes, he laughed, "Here, lemme take you home. We're soaked and I bet your family is worried about you".

Speechless, I took his hand and he helped me up from my perch. "Well…I guess they are worried…" I lied. But something told me that I could trust Kiba. As much as I was afraid to unleash my deepest of angry and depressed emotions, I pursued the action anyway. "But…well…actually, my family doesn't like me that much", I corrected myself to sound honest.

We leapt from the tree branch and proceeded to walking home. Kiba did not follow what I said as he questioned, "Why would you say that, Hina? Of course your family worries about you".

"Not necessarily, Kiba-kun. I am the heir to the Hyuuga clan, but since I lack strength and confidence, I fail all of Father's physical tests. I can last only a small while in battle with my younger sister, Hanabi. Father is transferring status of heir to Hanabi; she exhibits more power than me". I peered to the wet, mushy ground as I told my degrading life story.

"You're not worthless, Hina! You can be who you want to be! Even if it means training harder to prove your family wrong. I know you are shy, but you just have to find that glimmer of confidence so that you CAN succeed!"

"Ki…Kiba?" I gazed up at him. Where did all of his energy come from? Why does he believe in me so much when I have trouble believing in myself?

Silence lingered between us the rest of the way back to the Hyuuga compound. I admired how Kiba has kept his composure and confidence this entire hour since we have actually first held a conversation. I informed him that this was my stop, and he smiled at me. The dog nin whispered, "It's true. It's not right how your family treats you bad like that just because you do not have the qualities they want you to have. You are your own person…and you just have to find yourself".

Going off topic, I remembered what was draped around my shoulders. I removed Kiba's black jacket from my now warmed body and handed it to him. "Here, Kiba. I wouldn't want to take your jacket from you". The dog nin pushed the jacket back into my grasp. "Heh, why dontcha keep it? Just in case you're out in the very cold rain again. I know that pink sweater must keep you warm to an extent but you never know when you need another jacket!"

I was taken aback by his kindness and generosity. "Are…are you sure?" I inquired. Being taught to returned what I have borrowed, this situation seemed foreign to me.

"I'm totally sure! I got a bunch more of those at home anyway. Think of it as a souvenir to remember today. The day me and you first met and became friends".

I couldn't help but finally crack a huge smile and giggle for long seconds until I was able to sustain myself back to normal composure, "Oh, Kiba-kun, you're such a good friend, but back to what you were saying: this potential you speak of is not inside me. No matter how hard I train and try to harvest this confidence…I can't…" I softly replied, looking down. I gasped in awe as he jumped up to another nearby tree and gave me thumbs-up!

"I'll help you realize your potential, Hinata! One day, you'll see!" he exclaimed happily and winked at me.

And with that, he disappeared from my sights jumping from tree to tree back to the Inuzuka home.

**A/N: Of course Hinata still continues to admire Naruto for his determination, but now Kiba is her first true friend. What will happen next? XD**


	3. Worthy

**Chapter 3: Worthy**

I proceeded inside home and dropped my umbrella on my bed. Just as I sat on my bed to begin reflecting my day, the horrifying booming voice I would rather not hear suffocated my eardrums.

"Hinata, come into my office!" Father demanded. I performed as commanded and paced quickly to his office. After I entered, I bowed and responded, "Yes, sir?"

"Please explain to me why you are late coming home from the Academy".

"It was storming, sir. I was proceeding quickly through the forest to get home quickly, but lightning had hit a tree which lengthened my journey. That is why I am late".

"I do not deem that a valid excuse, Hinata!" Father bellowed. He squinted at me, forming a disgruntled expression. "You are leaving some details out, I see. So why did I spot you with the Inuzuka mutt just now before you came inside?"

I gasped at the realization that I had been watched. Does this mean Father has always watched me before I come in the door each day I arrive from the Academy. I attempted to maintain composure. "I apologize, sir. He was the one that saved me from the falling tree. If it was not for him, I would have died", I respectfully and logically defended.

Father's glare grew more narrow as he inspected my very being. Standing up swiftly, he lectured, "That does not excuse the manner of what I have ordered you! You are not to associate with those filthy Inuzuka mutts or those dirty, bug-loving Aburames! You have listened to me about the Aburames, but of course you disobey me about the Inuzuka mutt". With no time to dodge, he slapped me so hard that a red spot formed on my cheek from the slap's impact. I did not so much as shed a tear or even rub the reddened spot to soothe the tingling, paining sensation circulating around it. From prior experiences of Father's discipline, showing weakness whenever attacked would only get me attacked more.

My critical father returned to his office chair. He sighed and shook his head in dismay. Why must I always disappoint my father? For once I finally make a friend and even that does not satisfy him. Turning around his office chair to face the window behind him, he finally voiced, "You are free to go".

I began to exit the room, finally able to rub my cheek. As I reached the office door, he scoffed, "Again, you continue to show weakness. Worthless daughter!"

_I'll help you realize your potential, Hinata! One day, you'll see!_ Kiba's words echoed in my mind. Just from remembering those powerful words from my first friend, something in me snapped…something that made me compelled to initiate a comeback.

"Father…" I activated my Byakugan and continued, "I will be worthy! One day, you'll see!" I was surprised he did not wish to retaliate my comeback. With my 360 degree vision my family bloodline has granted me, I could see him turn his black swivel chair back to face the door with a confused look on his face as he watched me exit his office. I usually never defend myself. I stand there in silence and take in all of the ridicule and criticism until the damage brings tears to my eyes.

I settled back into my room and sat beside my umbrella. Observing how soaked it was, the day's events replayed in my head. _Was my bravery to Father from Naruto-kun…or Kiba-kun? _I thought.

Kiba's POV

"Yahoooooo!" I cheered while busting down the door. Hana was cooking steak with ramen and red bean miso soup. She quirked an eyebrow at me, and chuckled, "Heh, what are you so happy about, Kiba?" She stirred the miso soup and sautéed the steak as I ran up to her and hugged her legs. Hana giggled at my display of affection.

"Nee-chan, I'm more excited than you believe! I just made friends with Hinata Hyuuga!" I said in delight.

"Ohhh, that little crush of yours?" Hana chortled as she ruffled my hair. I shook my head to get away from her ruffling my hair, and I flattened it with my hand. I crossed my arms and denied, "Noooo, she is only a cute, shy girl in need of a friend".

"Yea, a cute shy girl whom you adore so much!" Hana teased with a smile. She gave me a piece of fully cooked steak, and I gratefully took it in my hand. "Here squirt, snack on this until dinner is done".

I sat at the kitchen table and went ham on that steak. Oh, how I love a beautiful cut of steak with just the right seasoning! As Hana finished cooking, I kept thinking about Hinata. She was just so mysterious even though it seemed I could still figure out what she was thinking sometimes. I never knew life could be so hard as heir to a prestigious clan. If anything, I just always want to be there for her. To help her reach her goals and tackle all those obstacles in her life. To make sure she gets out of all those crazy situations alive. If it weren't for me saving her today, I would have never seen her in the Academy again.

Hana broke our silence, and I perked up from my daydreaming. She asked with interest, "So, little inu, how did you make friends with the shy Hyuuga heir?"

"Oh, Kami! You wouldn't believe what happened!" I exclaimed. "It had started thundering and lightening, so I was just about to come home from target practice in the forest. I heard cracking of a tree and high-pitched screaming, so I ran to the scene and saw Hinata running for her life away from the falling tree. I used our powerful Inuzuka speed and agility to scoop her up and bring her to another tree branch far from the dangerous tree".

"Wow, what a display of heroics, Kiba!" my sister congratulated. "Mother would be proud to hear that story!"

Looking around for her, I asked, "Hey, where is okaasan exactly?"

"Mom went on a mission today. She won't be back for about a week. It is a high scale A-rank tracking mission".

"Man, when will I ever get to go on awesome missions like that?!" I complained. "You and okaasan get to do EVERYTHING and I'm stuck without the action! I wanna prove my worth to the clan". Hana placed a bowl of red miso soup in front of me and kissed my cheek.

"You are still too young, squirt", she reminded me. "Two more years until you graduate from the Academy as genin and then you can start with some easy D-rank missions! Then you will make your name for the Inuzuka clan".

I playfully rubbed off my sister's kiss and defending, "But nee-chan, I wanna go for the gold and kick those bad guy's asses! I'm gonna be the most ferocious Inuzuka of Konoha on the battlefield; just you wait and see!" Hana served me the rest of dinner and then served herself a portion of the food. I gobbled the steak and ramen down into my stomach being so hungry from the busy day's events. Between training and saving Hinata, I was so starved that I could eat five whole pans of this food!

"Well until then, you need to keep learning and training to grow stronger. That way, you can grasp ninja glory annnnnd even ask Hinata-san to marry you one day," Hana insisted on teasing my emotions, which made me slurp a noodle extra fast into my mouth from hearing her last playful sentence.

"Hanaaaa!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and looking away in disgust. Hana giggled and playfully punched my cheek.

"You amaze me sometimes!" she chuckled, and then ate a spoonful of miso soup. I closed one eye and laughed in defeat, hugging her after I finished my dinner.

"Thanks for the grub, nee-chan. I'm gonna go play and train with the dogs now".

"You're welcome, little inu. Just don't grow up too fast on me, ya hear?" I heard her sisterly tone accompany that statement. I grinned with my eyes closed, ended our embrace, and put my hands on my hips, "Heh, you bet, nee-chan! I never wanna miss out on some fun, even if it means having fun while hounding those bad guys when I start getting missions!"

As I sped off to go play with the clan canines and pups, I thought, _When I grow up, I'll be the most powerful Inuzuka ever!_

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading what I have so far! I'm very surprised I churned out three chapters to this new story all in one day. Watch out for Chapter 4: Responsibility COMING SOON!**


	4. Responsibility (Part 1)

**Chapter 4: Responsibility (Part 1)**

**A/N: Hello again, readers! I intended for these selected events to be included all in one chapter, but the length of the chapter was getting so long that I thought to split these events into three parts. Kiba and Hinata learn responsibility on different levels. Kiba's responsibility may seem easy now, but it will only get more difficult later. Hinata's responsibility is intensely demanding and will only increase in severity in the future. Though on two different intensities, they shall help each other cope with these responsibilities. **

**Part 2 shall be Kiba helping Hinata with her responsibility and Part 3 will be Hinata assisting Kiba with his responsibility. Read on and please review! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. The first part of Kiba's POV takes place during one of Kiba's flashbacks in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc (around Naruto Episode 125 or so), which is what he reflects on while battling against Sakon and Ukon. **

**Kiba's POV**

"It is an early graduation present for performing so well in the Academy", Mom told me with a loving smirk.

"Aww c'mon just tell me what it is already!" I begged much like a small puppy.

Hana let out a small laugh and winked at me playfully. "Oh, little inu, not until we arrive to the flower fields".

My grin grew wider just knowing that I was about to rewarded for my hard work at the Academy. I am known as the fastest soon-to-be genin in my graduating class. I am totally superior against my classmates in the speed tests on my attacks, especially ninjustu and taijustu. Of course that justifies why I still hold that tree race record against Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and the others. No one could beat my record even if they tried. Haha!

Soon, I spotted the flower fields not too far from where we were walking. I sped to the flower fields laughing aloud beaming with excitement. What awaited me over there? A new ninja outfit? A whole life supply of beef jerky? Hell, I'd gobble that life supply of beef jerky in a hot minute!

Once I arrived to the flower fields, the wind increased its speed which swayed the various daffodils, cherry blossoms, and petunias along with its touch. Peering around the perimeter of the location, I was disappointed that I could not spot my surprise in plain sight.

"Mom! Hana! I see nothing. Where is…" I began to rant while facing my loved ones, until I heard something small barking for attention. First I heard rustling in the weeds and flowers coloring the field. Whatever this thing was, it was alive and heading our direction. I smelled a familiar scent that usually engulfs our home: a musty scent I know all too well from the other clan canines. Could my surprise be…

"Bark, arf, arf!" the little creature hollered sweetly as it arrived into my sight. It was a miniature white (almost tan colored) canine with fluffy fur and his eyes closed. All I could do is stare at him. For crying out loud, he matched the color of my shirt! My daydreaming was interrupted when Mom and Hana interjected into my silent meeting with the canine pup.

His name is Akamaru", Hana informed me.

I turned over to see Mom, Hana, and the oldest of the clan dogs accompanied beside them. They had caught up to me since I had sped over the rest of the way to the flower fields. From all their scents intermixed, I knew they were watching my reaction to this "surprise". Where did this pup come from?

"Sis…" I responded while still zoned out from finding such an unthinkable surprise.

Mom smiled her all-knowing smirk and added, "He's yours now. You're gonna take care of him from now on". My eyes blinked in attempt to absorb all of this happening to me at once. This was totally surreal. I always enjoyed playing and training with the clan canines, but I never imagined myself actually being in charge of one of them. Turning back towards Akamauru, I knelt to eye level, smiled, and held out my hand.

"Hi there, buddy", I said gently. Akamaru detected my hand in his line of sight where he gradually approached it, sniffed my palm, and after reassurance of my positive scent and aura, he licked my palm. I could only chuckle at this horribly cute gesture from my new companion. I knew that this meant he is beginning to like me and is becoming accustomed to my scent.

With this newfound confidence I just grasped, I picked up the small canine and held him to eye level. "It's nice to meet you, Akamaru. My name's Kiba!" I exclaimed. Akamaru barked in response which I translated as him saying, "Nice to meet you, too". I grinned at him; I was still in disbelief that any of this was actually happening. Much to my dismay and without warning, Akamaru began peeing my on my face. I could hear Mom and Hana laughing in the background as I closed my eyes and wiped the urine off of my face.

"Aw, man, thanks little guy," I mumbled feeling very disgruntled. But then my annoyed expression softened up into one of happiness. Akamaru cocked his head to the side. I bet he is wondering what move I would be making next. Then the idea hit me. He's so small that the best place I could put him is right in the collar of my shirt. I put my idea into action and turned to my mother and sister smiling at them with delight. Mom ruffled my hair and informed me in a more serious tone, "Now, Kiba, with caring for a nin-dog comes responsibility. It's not all fun and games, you know. You must feed him and train him properly to grow strong and healthy".

"Mom, I know all that stuff. I feed and train the other clan dogs, hehe!"

"It's different when you are the sole owner of an animal", Mom said. "One day you will see what I mean".

"And the first lesson you should teach little Akamaru is how to pee on trees and not in your face!" Hana yelped jokingly as she handed me a wet scented lavender cloth the wipe the remaining pee off of my face. My eyes bulged as I gasped slightly remembering that scent from the first day I met Hinata-chan. She smelled of wonderful lavender and chamomile, which totally suits her overall cute look. I reassure that I did not lose my focus by daydreaming about Hinata so that my sister wouldn't start teasing me even more.

"Yes, nee-chan. Mom, Hana, thanks so much for giving me Akamaru", I chanted as we all got into a group hug. Akamaru jumped up and down behind me for attention. As I turned to greet him, he barked a few more times then proceeded to bark at all of the elder clan dogs as if to challenge them to battle or play. All the dogs kept barking at one another as if in a playful debated about their strengths and weaknesses and how they would fare in battle against each other. Mom, Hana, and I laughed at the scene as the dogs' ranting continued. Hana interjected the hilarious situation with saying, "How about you go get to know Akamaru some more while Mom and I get back home and prepare some dinner?"

"Alriiight, just what I had in mind, sis! C'mon, Akamaru!" I ran off further into the flower fields truly prepared to show my skills of mastery by training my pup.

"And get home at a decent hour!" my mother hollered. "You're not an alpha male yet you know!"

I turned back towards Mom's direction and yelled, "Moooom! C'mon now!" My loved ones waved me good-bye and I waved back with the biggest grin that has ever been plastered on my face. Even Akamaru lovingly jumped up and barked as his way of saying farewell.

Hinata's gonna be totally surprised when I show her Akamaru, I thought as Akamaru and I sped about the flower fields, I can't wait to train him into the strongest nin-dog of Konoha!

Eventually I found a stick in my path. I picked it up and grinned at my idea of a first lesson to my new pup. "Hey, Akamaru, wanna learn how to play fetch?" I asked him priding up his excitement. He barked repeatedly as his tongue flapped out the side of his mouth and he stood on his two hind legs. "Hehe! You can't get it that easily, boy!" I teased while heightening and lowering the stick way above his small chestnut-shaped head.

Akamaru barked in frustration in his efforts to retrieve the stick my hand. After some fits of laughter and a few growls from my puppy, I finally displayed some remorse and threw the stick upward as far as I could. I watched in awe as Akamaru leapt high into the air and swiftly caught the stick with his spiky teeth. "Great job, Akamaru! Nice catch!" I bellowed as I formed a fist from the sheer joy of witnessing such an awesome thing happen right before my eyes. It has always been difficult for me to order the other nin-dogs to fetch or sit. Some would respond to my commands as other just plain out ignored them. I am amazed that I finally have a canine companion who will not only listen to my commands, but also be at my side no matter the circumstances.

I knelt down and petted Akamaru in reward for his performance as he dropped the stick into my hand.

**Hinata's POV**

I gasped shrilly as I collided with the floor boards of the Hyuuga compound's training room once again. From the three hours of constant training and battling Hanabi, my body began to grow numb. I staggered and trembled as I proceeded to stand and continue fighting.

"Stand up now, Hinata! You cannot become the Hyuuga successor if you cannot even hold your own weight!" Father screeched and slammed his cane into the wood. This same routine day in and day out plagued my entire lifestyle. I'd train and train, but I only seem to get better in the smallest of steps as my younger sister progresses faster than me. Why have am I taking this long to blossom into a noble ninja? What is wrong with me? Why am I so weak and helpless to the point I can't even defend myself verbally toward my abusive father?

Hanabi silently waited for me to stand to continue battle. Her extreme resemblance to Father has even made me fear her as well. Though she is not as critical and demeaning as Father, she has her moments of criticism and sarcasm.

My eyebrows lowered in determination. I can't keep succumbing to my tendencies of low self-esteem. I must be strong and determined like Naruto-kun to get somewhere in this life! _I never go back on my word! Because that is my Nindo, my Ninja Way! _his words echoed in my head. I removed the blood dripping from my lips with my bruised hand and rose greeting my relatives with the Hyuuga battle stance. Out of sheer impulse, I activated my Byakugan and instantly began focusing my chakra in my palms to prepare for Jyuuken attacks.

Hanabi gasped slightly as she watched me prepare for the next phase of battle.

"Well, daughter, I see you look more serious now. It seems like you have decided you are ready for the Jyuuken phase of today's practice", Father plainly voiced. I straightened my posture careful as not to take my eye contact away from my Father's demeaning eyes. "Come, let us proceed outside the compound".

Once we arrived to the training area outside the Hyuuga compound, Father propped his cane beside the sliding doors and perched on his knees on the wooden patio to observe Hanabi and I continue our training. Returning to the Hyuuga battle stance, I felt my eyes fill with more seriousness as I focused my chakra into my palms with much more intensity than I did inside the training room. Hanabi copied my stance. Though she is much younger than I am, Father has been teaching her the Jyuuken style because of her promising strength compared to mine. It shames me that Father insists on playing favorites, but like I said a year ago the day he found out I met Kiba, I will one day prove my worth to the entire clan. Even if it takes years, even if I prove my worth and then die right that second afterwards, I will do whatever it takes to achieve this goal.

"Nee-san, I have never seen your eyes like that before," Hanabi observed with a slight smirk. "Indeed you are getting better in your fighting, but you still have trouble beating me".

"No matter what, I shall keep trying, Hanabi-nee-san", I responded bluntly. Both of our glares sharpened in intensity. We circulated slowly in opposite directions of one another, a tactic Father has taught us that scopes out opponents' potential moves.

"Begin!" Father commanded. Hanabi and I instantly lunged towards each other, my right hand extended to begin my first attack and her left hand protruding to initiate her first move. The barrage of our attacks blocked one another's hits with dodging every so often. Just within the first couple minutes of the Jyuuken phase I was almost hit hard. However, when it hid the third minute, Hanabi knocked me over with a hit to one of the tenketsu located on my stomach.

"Excellent job, Hanabi!" Father congratulated my sister. I knew what was coming next. Each time we engaged in these sisterly training sessions, Hanabi would receive congratulations from Father and then I would be forced to hear scolding afterward concerning my performance. "Hinata, though your footing and defense has improved, you are still always the first one down. You must last longer in battle if you are to succeed as a ninja. Who is worthy of protecting this village if you are always not watching your opponents' every move?" lectured Father.

"Begin!" he demanded once again. For the next two hours, the consecutive battles in the Jyuuken phase ended the same way as before: I would last only 2-3 minutes during each scuffle before I was the first to fall. Father's scolding towards me only got worse as his compliments to Hanabi got better. I keep in mind to always reassure I observe Hanabi's every move just as Father has taught me to do so. Am I missing something? Is there some kind of blind spot in my Byakugan abilities in which I am not aware? With all of this practice, why isn't my endurance increasing? Maybe my mind is too preoccupied with the fear of failing and being unworthy in Father's eyes. This may be why I am so tense and sometimes make the wrong moves. Could it…

My thoughts were brutally interrupted when Hanabi nailed one of my tenketsu in my chest. Father stood and announced, "Jyuuken phase is over! Hinata, begin to prepare lunch immediately!"

This is the punishment I get every day: since I constantly fail the Jyuuken phase of training, I am forced to make lunch daily. Usually I do not mind cooking for everyone. It is actually one of my recreational passions, especially a talent I wield to impress Naruto-kun. Oh, how he loves to eat!

Hanabi proceeded inside home into her room to clean up for lunch hour. I was about to enter into the kitchen to wash up and begin preparing lunch until Father summoned me as he still stood on the wooden patio.

"Hinata, come here!" he commanded while stamping his cane into the floor.

I bowed as I arrived in front of his stance. "Yes, sir?" I respectfully responded.

"If you continue losing to Hanabi in training, do you know what this means?" he questioned me with that booming tone I oh, so hated.

"N-no, sir…" I said.

"It means you will be stripped of your status as heir to the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi will assume that status if you do not improve in your training! Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, sir!" I quickly answered. Father nodded in approval. "Good. You are dismissed. Begin cooking lunch immediately".

"I will, sir," I said and bowed again.

"Do not continue to disappoint me, daughter. It will not end well if you do so", Father devilishly proclaimed. With hearing this, I tensed up without turning to look back at him. However, I kept a straight posture and a blank face so as not to show the true emotions hiding in my subconscious.

"Understood, Father," I responded with a nod. I proceeded to the kitchen, washed my hands with lavender soap, and began prepping lunch of onigiri, seaweed salad, and white miso soup. It took about a half hour to complete between prepping the ingredients, marinating the seaweed in sweet vinegar, wrapping the onigiris, and creating the homemade miso soup.

Considering Neji was out training with his teammates, I prepared plates for Hanabi and Father and placed them on the table.

"Lunch is ready!" I announced throughout the compound. They arrived to the table and began eating their meals as I made my own plate of food. Many of our meals occurred such as how it is now. We Hyuugas focus the most on training for supremacy of strength and nobility in the Leaf Village. Every conversation mostly surrounds on progress of training, what training will be completed the next day, and the family clan business. The three of us ate in awkward silence until I informed Father, "Once I clean up the lunch dishes, I am going to continue training at the training grounds, Father. More practice will be beneficial for me".

As I figured, Father did not answer my report right away. He finished the remaining of his miso soup to clean his platter and patted his mouth with a napkin. Peering at me out of the corner of his eyes as he rose to put his dishes in the sink, "I am glad you are wising up, daughter. If you are to bestow your worth to me, train as much as you deem crucial to yourself. You already know what I informed you earlier".

Hanabi glanced between me and Father in confusion. Perhaps she has not been informed of the possibility of her becoming heir to the Hyuuga clan if I do not improve my fighting abilities. I am glad that she has not been told of this possibility because her sarcastic and critical remarks will only makes things worse on my behalf of the situation. "Father, what did you…" Hanabi began saying.

"It is none of your concern, Hanabi. Finish eating, digest your food, and meet me in the training room in one hour. As for you Hinata, train hard", Father pronounced as his eyes squinted at me. "Or you know the consequences".

"Yes, sir!" I collected my dishes and Hanabi's dishes and cleaned up the kitchen to how it was before I began cooking. I left the Hyuuga compound literally running to the training grounds eager to continue my personal training. It would be wonderful to take the path through the flower fields to get to the training grounds again to practice my tree jumping and enjoy the scents of my favorite flowers. With this decision in mind, I smiled and thought _I can't let myself down. I cannot let the Hyuuga clan down. I will prove my worth even if it kills me!_

Once I arrived to the forest, I leapt into the first tree within my path and began jumping throughout the earthy branches and bright green leaves. It was very peaceful to listen to the forest bugs and animal creatures communicate to one another throughout my travels. Such noises provided me a terrific hiatus away from all the stress of training. I can sanely think about Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun while in such a nice environment of serenity. Though my thoughts mostly linger on Naruto-kun, I have not been able to stop thinking about Kiba-kun lately. In the last year of our friendship, he has always been there for me. A few times here and there we would get the chance to train together. I feel he goes too easy on me. But why does he do that? Opponents in the real world are not biased with whom they combat.

As I continued leaping through the trees like an acrobatic frog, I could smell the wonderful scent of flowers intermixed into one medley of a fragrance that brought a wonderful smile to my face. The onslaught of thinking about Kiba-kun along with my intense focus on the flower fragrances made me trip over a branch and fall into the flower fields. Before the flowers cushioned my fall, I oddly heard barking nearby. Is someone here with a dog?

**Kiba's POV**

Just as I was about to repeat the fetching game, I detected a small yelp, a large thud, and rustling of flowers. The little head that poked out from the flower fields was none other than Hinata. She shook her head to remove the flowers that had invaded her wonderful moonlight indigo hair. Her eyes blinked a few times as a mode of recovery from her fall. "Kiba-kun?" she whispered almost as faintly as the wind blowing around us.

I perked up in a huge smile and ran over to her. "Hinata!" I cried. Once I arrived to her perch, I held out my hand and helped her up from her fall, dusting the remaining flowers off of her tan jacket that bared the Hyuuga symbols are on the sleeves. Of course I couldn't help but contain my laughter as I questioned, "Hey, how the heck did you fall into the flower fields? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Y-yes I'm o-okay and well…" she began while twiddling with her fingers and made eye contact after a few seconds of doing that, "I was attempting t-to perfect t-the speed of m-my tree ju-jumping while on my way to the training grounds. My close-range attacks are beginning to become more solid and directed, but…I feel my speed and opponent analysis is still lacking".

"Heh, I'm glad you're training so hard, Hinata! You may not see it, but I see that you are growing stronger every day!" From this compliment, I saw her smile and blush timidly. Oh, her modesty kills me sometimes!

"Heeey, I've got a new friend to show you!" I scooped up my furry buddy into my arms and held him for Hinata to see. "Meet Akamaru. Hana and Mom gave him to me as an early graduation present for doing so well at the Academy. Isn't that great?" I exclaimed.

Hinata cooed sweetly, "Awww he is so cute. Yes, you are little guy!" She rubbed his cheek and met him nose to nose. "Yes you are! So you're the little barking joy I heard before I fell in the flowers!"

I inserted Akamaru back into the collar of my shirt not being able to help giggle at Hinata's cute statement.

"Wow, since it has been Spring Break from the Academy, we haven't seen each other much lately," I observed.

"Yes, Father has increased the intensity of me and Hanabi's training at the compound. First, her and I fight with taijutsu in the training room. Then we proceed to the Jyuuken phase of training. Finally, I train on my own and Father continues to train with Hanabi," I explained while petting Akamaru. He licked Hinata's palm and she giggled in response to his display of affection. He barked as if trying to input into me and Hinata's conversation.

"Heh, no kidding, little guy! That training is intense," I responded with a smile. "Here, how about I walk you to the training grounds? We can catch up on our practice together!"

"Thank you, Kiba-kun. I really appreciate your help," she responded blushing and twiddling her fingers again. Maybe this is what making Hinata constantly falter in battle: her lack of confidence about her abilities. Just like when I met her a year ago, I promised to help unlock that fighting potential inside of her. I see it in her eyes that she is truly trying to transform herself into a stronger future kunoichi. That glistening sparkle shows me her determination to improve herself. As we made our way to the training grounds, silence lurked between us. She smiled up at the butterflies soaring through the sky as I was feeding Akamaru some dog treats Hana had given me earlier before her and Mom left to go make dinner at home. From the corner of my eyes, I eventually felt Hinata's eyes on me. I turned and made eye contact with her which I immediately picked up a hint of concern from the way she peered up at me.

"Kiba, I have been thinking," she began. I always knew when she wanted to express a deep-seated concern with me. It is this special connection we have harvested early in our friendship. "When we train together, I feel…sometimes…you go too easy on me. My opponent analysis skills are still not that fortified yet but…I just have this feeling you are going too easy on me," she stuttered nervously. I quirked my eyebrow quite not following her statement. But then it hit me: Hinata's prior family training experiences has stopped me from severely hurting her while in training battles. _Ugh, you're so stupid, Kiba! She's gonna catch on to your feelings if you keep going this easy on her. But…I don't want to hurt her._

"Well…ummm….Hinata…," my voice lingered on as I peered around the forest nervously. Her eyes got somewhat wider as she awaited my response. Just seeing that sparkle in her eyes finally made me sigh in defeat. "Hina…it's true. I just don't wanna put my full strength on you and hurt you badly. We Inuzuka are very feral and beastly with our attacks as you have seen at a lower intensity in our training together. I just…I don't wanna hurt you, you know".

Her blush grew redder after I finished my statement. Hinata placed her hands to the sides of her hips and answered, "Trust me, Kiba-kun. I do not get the pampered treatment when training at home. I have had worse damage done to me training with Father and Hanabi. The more serious the training, the better I will improve. I'm just very concerned because Father told me today that if my abilities do not improve soon that he will strip my status as the Hyuuga successor and transfer it to Hanabi. I want to be responsible to my clan and show my worth to them".

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Just because you are more soft-hearted and gentler than the rest of your family who are bloodthirsty and unforgiving they are going to take away your status?"

"Well…at this rate…it seems I won't succeed…but I know something good will come of this situation if I just keep trying", she defended.

An aura of motivation overwhelmed my heart and brain. Instinctively, I grabbed Hinata's hand and made us skid the rest of the way to the training grounds.

"Ki-Kiba-kun, why are you in su-such a rush?" my shy friend stuttered in surprise at my abnormal behavior. I turned to her with a serious expression.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I ever went easy on you. I was wrong to think it would help you improve your abilities. From this moment on, I will show you my full strength in our training. So once we get to the grounds, prepare yourself and show me everything you got! Got it, Hina?" I energetically announced with a wide grin as my grip on her hand tightened to receive her reassurance.

Her worried look softened into a blissful smile and she nodded in approval. "Kiba-kun, thank you!" she yelped as she stopped in our tracks which forced me to cease running as well.

"Hina, why did you…" I began questioning until I was interrupted with a tight hug from my best friend. This was the first time we ever hugged each other. I am baffled at the bravery Hinata has shown by hugging me first in our friendship. From this surprise action, I blushed even redder than Hinata's original blush usually plastered on her cheeks. She withdrew from our hug and finally said, "Thank you for taking me seriously. Now, I am ready to train. How about you, Kiba-kun?"

I peered over at the training grounds just a few feet away from our stances and nodded in agreement. "Yup, I'm ready than ever! Let's go, Akamaru!" My furry buddy jumped out of my shirt collar, landed on the ground, and us three proceeded to prepare for training.

**A/N: Chapter 5: Responsibility (Part 2) COMING SOON!**


	5. Responsibility (Part 2)

**Chapter 5: Responsibility (Part 2)**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on updating. I got a temporary second job now, so whenever I come home I feel very lazy nowadays. I'd like to thank Miss Zero-to-Nothing for her KibaHina story, "Saving Each Other" which has inspired me to keep going with my own KibaHina story! I reread the first four chapters of "Saving Each Other" as further inspiration for my work tonight. Thanks again, Miss Zero-to-Nothing! And also thank you to all of my reviewers and followers for your critique and love of my work. **

**Hinata's POV**

Kiba and I were warming up for sparring. I was practicing my close range attacks by hitting my palms on one of the wooden cylinders within the training grounds. Poor Kiba was having a handful trying to teach Akamaru the transformation jutsu into a clone of another Kiba! After many tries, Akamaru finally had the transformation down pat. This was just the basics of the pup's new training. I know that with those two as new companions and teammates that they could harvest their strengths together and especially perform well on missions once we graduate as Genin.

Just seeing Kiba and Akamaru practice transformation and taijutsu together reminded of Naruto's adventures lately. He's been training his ninjutsu by aiming kunai on to trees around the forest, enhancing his transformation jutsu skills, and even trying to walk up trees through concentrating chakra in his feet. Whenever Naruto stumbles and falls then gets back up to try again, it is another realization that I must never give up on my goals. I need to wield my current strengths to ameliorate and transform my weaknesses into new strengths.

Before I knew it, I was greeted with a bubbly Akamaru jumping and barking for my attention. The pup had interrupted taijutsu training with his master by transforming back into his dog form and prancing over to me. Giggling and blushing, I knelt down and pet his head. Akamaru nudged my palm with his nose and licked my fingers.

Kiba walked over and said, "Heh, looks like the little guy wanted a break from warm-ups". The master scooped up his pup and looked into one another's eyes.

"Yes, Akamaru, we know you like to play, but it is time to get serious and help Hinata train, ok?" Kiba asked his furry companion. Akamaru frowned and grumbled a bit as if thinking over what Kiba just informed him. Finally, the little nin-dog smiled and barked in agreement to his master's deal.

I smiled and scratched under Akamaru's chin, "It won't be long, Akamaru. After we do some training, we can have play time with you then," I reassured the puppy.

"Yea, boy, sit here by this tree and see how me and Hinata train! Then once you learn more about combat, you can join in all of my battles later on," Kiba grinned while petting Akamaru. In turn, the pup smiled and barked and pranced over to the tree in which his master pointed. My friend peered back at me after reassuring Akamaru followed his order. I noticed a red blush rush to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head with what seemed to be embarrassment. From observing this, my eyes widened slightly.

"Are you sick, Kiba-kun? Your face is getting red," I said as I put my hand on his head.

He backed away hastily flailing his arms from side to side denying my accusation. "Nah, Hina! I'm perfectly fine. Let's get to our training. After all, somebody wants to be a star ninja!" he winked at me, chuckling.

I giggled and blushed almost flattered by his statement. "Not a star ninja! Ju-just to prove my w-worth to the Hyuuga clan you know", I reminded my exuberant companion.

"You know what I mean, hehe!" he voiced while waving his hand as if dismissing my modesty. Kiba leapt back a few paces and conformed to his battle stance. I gasped a bit not realizing how sudden he prepared for battle, and I assumed the Hyuuga battle stance for the impending training ahead. His eyes fixated on mine, a silent maneuver to teach one another how to read ninja enemies. I could feel him preparing to make the first move. Usually I am afraid I would risk getting hit on the first move. My tactic is to let my opponent pursue the first move to further learn about his skillsets and justsu techniques. Though I am not one to make the first physical move towards the opponent, I was brave enough this time around to begin the introductory verbal interaction as I slowly circulated the battlegrounds in a clockwise motion by shuffling my feet softly on the ground.

"From the first training battle we had, I knew you were going easy on me," I confessed to Kiba. "I just…never knew how to tell you that I did not want it that way," I finished saying while blinking my eyes and activating my Byakugan.

"I should have never lied to you about my abilities like that in battle," Kiba apologized as he reached in his pocket of ninja tools.

"As a soon-to-be Genin, you have my ninja promise that I will never go easy on you again!" he exclaimed and threw three kunai one by one towards my way. I gasped and quickly dodged all three kunai before they made contact with my body. The first one forced me to dodge downward to avoid a hit to my head. I leapt to the right to evade the kunai almost about to penetrate my arm. This final kunai was rushing towards my nose, and I speedily smacked it away with chakra-filled hand. While still recuperating from this attack, Kiba wasted no time in rushing towards me with a raised fist. We engaged in taijustu combat him with his sharp claws and mine with my chakra-focused hands.

Even after a year of companionship with Kiba-kun, I could almost always read his motives even if he does not care to explain his actions beforehand. What I was now about to witness was something originally unforeseen in Kiba's behavior towards me.

"C'mon, Hinata!" he cried. "You can't dodge and run forever. Pick up your speed and footing to re-vamp your attacks!"

I gasped and began to understand his suggestion. Instead of letting myself travel backwards, I traveled backwards swaying our location of attacks from left to right. Finally comfortable, I found an opening to leap over Kiba-kun's head and quickly perform a drop kick. Just when I thought my attack would be successful, it turned out to be futile when Kiba peered backward and jumped away to dodge my attempted manuever. He landed about four to five feet from my stance, and he panted heavily from the involved introduction to our training battle. It surprised me when he smiled after catching his breath.

"Though you still couldn't attack me, you took my advice at least," Kiba complimented with a half grin. I nodded and smiled in response to his compliment. In battle, I am of few words as to keep focus on the opponent at hand. Returning to the Hyuuga stance, I gradually lowered myself to prepare to leap from the ground. It's as if Kiba could read my mind for when I did leap on the group and rush to him with my right chakra-filled hand outward for a head-on attack, Kiba disappeared in seconds. Confused, I stopped midway in my attack and peered around to detect his location with my Byakugan.

"Speed isn't everything, Hina", he started saying as if his voice was floating about the training grounds. Then I finally detected him…behind me!

"But you have to be on your toes at all times!" Kiba exclaimed as he appeared with a heightened fist behind me. Considering I did not rebound fast enough to respond with a commendable counter attack, he hit my shoulder hard which sent me flying across the ground. Like any other time during battle, I was the first one down. Will I ever change?

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Perhaps I should start taking my own advice about "speed not being everything" in battle. I see my agility lacking sometimes if I pride too much on my speed as an enhancement of my abilities in combat. When I saw her land on the ground as hard as she did from my attack, I breathed slowly but then my eyes bulged.

"Hinata!" I rushed over to her and knelt at her side, rubbing her left shoulder where I had landed my attack. As directed, I came at her full force with my strength. But I was still skeptical about hurting my friend even in a simple training battle. She gradually raised herself from the dirt forest floor while holding her shoulder. Without my help, she stood up from where she landed and let go of her injured shoulder. Akamaru barked while witnessing this as if asking if Hinata was ok. I gave him a reassuring smile, and he stayed where I directed him.

"Hinata…I didn't mean to hurt you…I…" I dumbly stuttered displaying my speechlessness. And that's when she surprised me more than ever before.

"Kiba-kun…it's alright," she whispered as she turned to meet my eyes. "I don't need charity for how fragile everyone perceives me to be; I need to improve my strength, agility, and speed to become a competent kunoichi. If I am not brave and strong, I cannot advance in this world. So with every hit you give is another opportunity for me to grow stronger. Please…Kiba-kun. Put this fear of hurting me aside for good!"

Her eyes glistened in this sense of determination and pride. I couldn't believe such words escaping her mouth. Just a year ago when I met her she was this shy and unsure girl with barely any confidence to show for her great potential abilities. And now she is slowly blossoming into this determined young girl fixated on achieving her goals. Though I can still detect a hint of shyness and skepticism in her eyes, I know that every day she is gradually putting her old doubtful habits behind her.

All I could do was peer into her eyes in amazement as I tried formulating what I would say in response to her motivating speech. My silence seemed to welcome her to further speak her argument as she continued, "Our friendship will not change if we hurt each other physically. This is what training is for. If we do not get hurt in these scuffles, then we are not truly learning anything". With that, she leapt up in the air and landed far away from me preparing for the next phase of our battle.

"Come at me seriously, Kiba-kun!" she ordered me in confidence. "Even if I fall, I shall only get back up again!"

My blank stare formed by her outburst of motivation softened into a reassuring smile. I sharpened my claws and crossed my arms as my battle stance. "So be it, Hinata! I will also strengthen my speed and agility no matter what," I said.

For the next eight rounds of the training battle (which lasted for maybe a hour and a half), Hinata and I varied up the procedures of attack combining taijustu, ninjustsu, and dodging skills into a huge culminating move set. With every fall we rushed to get back up and keep fighting for the sake of harvesting our strengths to the utmost pinnacles. Off and on Akamaru barked while witnessing the phenomenon of me and Hinata's fight as if to cheer us on. If he wasn't acting as our audience, he would chase an occasional butterfly fluttering above him or yelp at a bug passing by on the grass, still remaining obedient as to not stray too far from the tree.

Once the full ten rounds of practice ended, I panted my exhaustion away trying to regain my breath. Hinata was doing the same while slouching over and holding her knees with her scarred hands. I wiped away some blood dripping from the side of my mouth, stopped panting, and took a deep breath a huge grin.

"I believe we've outdone ourselves today, Hinata," I said. "Let's not overkill ourselves".

But Hinata didn't seem to agree with my statement. She pleaded, "But Kiba-kun, I felt myself at a big blossoming point. I want to keep going…I…" Her plea for extended training was interrupted when I heard a grumble come from her stomach. She gasped slightly and blushed from her extremely audible bodily sounds. I found her engaging in her old-time habit of tapping her fingers together when she was embarrassed or nervous.

I chuckled and put my arm around her and said, "Hehehe, Hinata if there's one thing you should remember is that a ninja's gotta eat!" I exclaimed while patting my stomach.

Closing one eye trying to suppress my oncoming fits of laughter, I continued, "You won't be able to reach your goals without at least some food in that cute belly of yours".

Hinata giggled in bits and pieces as if her habit of stuttering latched on to her laughter and is now controlling it like its master. "Well…I guess there's no fighting my hungry stomach," she voiced, giving in to the obvious need of nourishment to keep her going.

"Hey how about we go to Ichiraku Ramen?" I piped up. "Mom hooked me up with extra allowance for watching the dogs a lot while she was away on missions and while Hana was working at the hospital".

Her cheeks were stained red apple as she stuttered "ums" and "uhs" tapping her fingers together and rolling them in circles again. I was getting confused from her behavior. Wasn't she hungry?

"Well…I…uh…" she droned peering to the forest floor. At this point the burgundy tint in her cheeks succumbed her entire face. Finally, she shook away her blush and responded, "Yes, Ichiraku sounds great!"

"Hehe, for a second you had me there!" I exclaimed. "C'mon let's go!"

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

When asked if I wanted to go to Ichiraku's, I almost lost it. Naruto goes there many times a day for his meals unless he decides to eat at home. What if Naruto-kun so happened to show up while Kiba-kun and I were there? I wouldn't want to infringe on my friendship with Kiba-kun by informing him of my crush on Naruto-kun. But once Kiba gave me that quizzical look while I was trying to find the right thing to say, I knew I had to go along with his suggestion so as not to raise any suspicions. If there was one thing that I didn't want to happen was to lose my one and only true friend.

The entire time we traveled to Ichiraku, Akamaru sat obediently on Kiba's head, sniffing the air and drooling in excitement from the new smells and surroundings he was experiencing. I giggled uncontrollably when some of Akamaru's drool landed on Kiba's nose. Kiba scowled from the sudden onslaught of canine saliva invading him, but his scowl softened into a smile.

"Oh, Akamaru, don't worry I'm gonna feed you!" Kiba chuckled and patted Akamaru's head, scratching behind his ears.

"Do you think the owner will let Akamaru stay with you while we eat?" I questioned.

"Heh, I dunno for sure but if not, he will be a close distance to entrance so that I can keep an eye on him," Kiba answered.

"I just wouldn't want the little guy left all alone while we eat. Isn't that right, Akamaru?" I also scratched under his chin and he barked happily in response to my affectionate gesture.

Entering Ichiraku was a wonderful experience of smells. Beef, chicken, pork, vegetables all mixed in a wonderful egg and meat broth filled our noses. This only made Akamaru bark more in anticipation of his next meal.

The shop owner laughed and greeted, "Well, hello there kids! I see you got a pup of your own now, Kiba. What's his name?"

"His name's Akamaru. Hana and Mom just gave him to me today as an early gift for almost graduating the Academy," Kiba explained in a prideful manner while removing the pup from atop his head.

"Since it's Akamaru's first time at the shop, here is my newest experiment," the shop owner said. He grabbed two dog-shaped bones from a glass jar in the stock room and handed it to Kiba. "These are homemade dog treats flavored with beef broth that I have been working on. I have been giving samples to other nin-dogs and they just eat 'em up like chopped liver! I call them Furry Friend Ramen Treats".

"Wow, Akamaru is gonna love these things! Here, boy!" Kiba placed Akamaru on the ground and he sniffed the treats placed in front of him. Taking one small bite, he chewed and murmured in approval. A small growl escaped his lips followed by a bigger bite of his first treat. He licked his chops and smiled in delight.

"I'd just have to ask you to leave him outside while you and Hinata eat", the shop owner asked politely.

"Sure, no problem," Kiba approved. "Those treats will keep him occupied!"

"I'm sure they will," the shop owner smiled. "Now what can I get for you two today?"

"I'll have a bowl of beef ramen with beef jerky on the side please!" Kiba ordered seeming very hyped up.

"And you, Lady Hinata?" the shop owner inquired.

"A bowl of chicken ramen with extra noodles and egg slices please," I ordered.

"Coming right up! You two sit tight and your meals will be finished in a jiffy!" the shop owner delightfully said as he turned to begin prepping our orders.

Kiba peered back to reassure Akamaru was ok as he sat outside. He was just finishing the final bite of his last treat, and he licked his paw, yawned and curled up for a nap.

"He's gonna fit right in with the rest of the clan dogs," Kiba chortled. "All of them always take a nap after a meal or a snack. Mom and Hana have to kick their lazy butts outta sleep just to continue training them for the day!"

I giggled and inferred, "Well I bet a meal must weigh them down and satisfy them after being so exhausted from training".

"Yup, you got that right," Kiba agreed and smiled with his eyes closed at me.

I peered at my friend with somewhat of an envious feeling. The happiness just radiating from his smile and his eyes is something I have always wanted. This trek of proving my worth to the world in my life has bogged me down with sadness and dissatisfaction about myself. I turned away and looked down to the table with a slight frown painting my lips. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kiba open his eyes and observe my current state out of concern.

"Hina, what's up?" he asked, lowering his head down attempting to meet my eyes.

I sighed and peered up at him trying to not let the tears threatening to cascade down my eyes even to escape. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have such high responsibilities like you. Maybe if I lived in a carefree family such as yours, perhaps I wouldn't be the shy girl I am. I could be bold and brave like you. It seems that you are so happy with your life and that you are getting somewhere because your strength is more promising than mine. And…"

Kiba interrupted my current sentence and gave me that "look". I felt those caring, canine-like pupils make contact with my fearful pearls. He balled up one of his hands in a small fist as his other hand remained flat on the table.

"No, your strength is just as promising as mine, Hinata," he began. "We are equals. Understand that I am your friend and not your superior. There will always be problems in life no matter who was raised in whatever kind of family, whether prestigious and royal like yours or just commonplace like mine. You can do whatever you want in this life as long as you put your mind to it and work hard to achieve it. Just today you displayed the most bravery and boldness I have ever seen from you. You are doing great in your training, Hinata. Stop doubting yourself; just be yourself!"

Rendered speechless from his truthful display, it never surprised me how much Kiba motivated me to keep going with my goals just as Naruto-kun has. There is a huge difference though. Kiba-kun has always been there to comfort me, and I would just admire Naruto-kun from afar as added motivation to my daily routines. If only Naruto could also notice my blossoming.

"Kiba-kun…" I managed to utter even though I was still speechless from Kiba's speech moments prior. My thoughts were interrupted when our delicious orders arrived to the table.

"Here you go! Beef for the growing boy and healthy chicken for the growing young lady. Enjoy!" the shop owner grinned and bowed.

My doubtful expression was replaced with satisfaction when we received our food. Finally another good thing to keep my mind off of my worries.

"Itadakimasu!" Kiba and I voiced in unison as we began eating. My canine-like friend dove into his ramen and slurped and gulped as if he hadn't consumed food in days. I watched him while feeling very amused at his funny behavior as I quietly and politely ate my noodles, chicken, and egg slides. It's as if Kiba's mouth possessed an "off" switch. He instantly stopped his abrupt eating with a full mouth of food and stared into my eyes. They peered side to side and he blushed a light pink. Once I finished chewing my current bite of food, I giggled at this momentous scene before me.

"It's ok, Kiba-kun," I reassured him with a smile and also a tint of pink arriving to my cheeks. "I understanding that you were very hungry. I don't mind".

Kiba fully gulped the huge bite of food that was present in his mouth. He let out a gasp of air as if it was the first breath he took since he began eating. "No, no, I shouldn't be so messy and rude eating around you like that," he countered my argument with a wave of his hand.

All I could do was giggle again when he picked up his chopsticks again and slowly consumed his food, following my original eating patterns. As I took another bite and slurped up a noodle, I detected someone coming through the cloth doors of the shop, and when I realized that the full head of blonde hair belonged to none other than Naruto Uzumaki, my eyes widened and I didn't even have the strength to slurp the rest of that noodle into my mouth. The shop owner and Naruto greeted one another and I was lost in my own world of silence and wonder. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, and I sure as heck could not even remove my eyes from Naruto-kun. He also said hello to Kiba-kun, and when it was my turn to be greeted, I just could not shake this feeling of stillness.

I was snapped back into reality when Kiba snapped his fingers in front of my face three times. I shook my head and finally slurped up the noodle that was caught in between my lips before Naruto-kun entered the shop.

"S…sorry…I was just thinking about something!" I lied.

"Hehe, hey Hinata. How's it going?" Naruto asked me waving his hand with closed eyes and huge grin.

I looked off to my side and back at him in utter nervousness as I responded, "O-oh, I-I'm doing o-ok, Na-Naruto-kun," I sputtered with much effort to maintain my composure. Yet I was still shifting in my chair and my heartbeat increased at a frantic pace, which only haunts me while in Naruto-kun's dreamy presence. Naruto proceeded a few steps towards me looking puzzled. My eyes widened even more at this sudden movement I had not expected from him.

"Hey Hinata are you sure you're ok?" Naruto asked me as he felt my head to see my temperature. For crying out loud I did not even realize another blush was arriving to my face. Oh, darn my nervousness!

"You don't look so good," he continued. "Maybe you should go home and…"

I felt darkness overcoming my eyes and then the chill of the dirt ground on my cheek and hands. Of course I knew this particular darkness quite well. It felt oddly comforting to be plunged into this pitch black environment for a while as just another vacation from my worries even if for a few minutes. I was not able to escape this darkness until I sensed abrupt shaking on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, a haze of caramel brown and beige was all I could see.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I was going to continue this chapter with more events, but not only was it getting too long, but I also wanted to install another cliffhanger into the story lol! **

**Please R&R! Next chapter is the third and final installment of "Responsibility" this time being Kiba centered. Oh, and when Hinata places her hand on Kiba's head because she thinks that he was sick is an allusion to Naruto Episode 148 (first episode of the Bikouchuu Arc I believe) when Naruto had put his hand on Hinata's head because she thought she was sick from her blushing. This is a symbol of how Hinata is ignorant to Kiba's growing feelings for her just as Naruto is oblivious to Hinata's feelings for him.**

**Now we see that Hinata could not hide her feelings for Naruto from Kiba after all. Let's see how Kiba reacts to this realization. And the story shall only get more suspenseful and juicy! STAY TUNED! XD**


End file.
